


Wayward Home for Egyptian Gods

by poeticalpaca76



Series: Wayward Home for Egyptian Gods [1]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Ancient History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticalpaca76/pseuds/poeticalpaca76
Summary: Horus was a god, or he used to be anyway. He retains only his immortality and a fraction of his powers. Life was spent in solitude away from the world on his small farm, when the peaceful solitude is shattered after an unwelcome guest plowed through his fence, possibly while drunk, and passed out on his porch. The fact that this unwelcome person was family made the disturbance even worse as he had been avoiding contact with anyone, godly or otherwise, beyond the friendly yet impersonal interactions he encountered occasionally.“I fucked up”Those words would lead to a plea for help and some stupid adventure, Horus was sure of it. He’d had enough adventure for a lifetime, thank you very much. He’d much rather stay here and focus on his plants and various adopted strays.“ Did I mention that the others, well not your mother, are reverting back to their animal forms?”And this is how Horus found himself leaving his comfortable life, a chaotic god at his side, to figure out why gods are reverting into animals before he is affected, what his mother and her new cult have to do with this strange occurrence, and find the lost sun god.
Relationships: Horus/Set
Series: Wayward Home for Egyptian Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Wayward Home for Egyptian Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this yet, and I may go back and do more edits for clarity. Any feedback is welcome :). I plan on updating when I can but can't set a schedule as I'm busy with grad school

I was a god once, a King of Gods even. They called me Heru-Sa-Aset when I was younger, or you might know me as Heru- Ur when I was older.

Those days are long gone. I left Egypt ages ago, when our temples fell to ruin and humans stopped believing in us, and when my pantheon started fighting with each other for what little power was left. I retained my immortality and some fraction of my powers and this is the only thing I keep of my previous life.

These days I just go by Horus, not that I have many people who I talk to. I mainly take to my animals- all 37 of them. Or my plants, although they rarely talk back. 

I was quite happy with the life I had built and the peace that came with it. I hadn't seen or heard of another god for centuries. I liked it that way.

So you can imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning to dogs barking, two unwelcome guests in my yard, and my goats roaming outside of their pen as some idiot let them out. 

The fact that the intruders were family, and one of them an old lover, made the disturbance even worse as I had been avoiding contact with anyone, godly or otherwise.

Thoth was crouched down petting my one of my goats, I was sure it was Gertrude as she was the friendliest, and seemed unconcerned about the fact feathers were growing out of his short brown hair. Seth's red eyes locked with mine pleadingly as he collapsed on the porch steps.

“I fucked up”

Those words would lead to a plea for help and some stupid adventure, I was sure of it. I’d had enough adventure for a lifetime, thank you very much. I much rather stay here and focus on my plants and various adopted strays.

“ Your Mother also fucked up, she’s running some cult down in California… She’s really gone nuts this time. I may have also lost Ra somewhere in New Mexico.”

I was very inclined to ignore this, gods were always causing trouble and in my opinion, I already spent too much time already cleaning other people's mess. 

“ Did I mention that the others, well not your mother, are reverting back to their animal forms? Like completely go full-on animal instincts with no memory of themselves. I think your mother is behind it somehow, she along with the Bastet and Hathor are the only ones that haven’t shown symptoms…… I have a tail dude….” Seth's shoulders slumped and he averted his eyes from mine as he started to pick at the fraying end of his shirt.

" Come inside," I said " Put my goals back in their pen before you do"

While Seth rounded up my four goats back into their pen, Thoth standing aside to pet Gertrude rather than help, I examined the two men for the first time in two thousand years. In many ways Seth had remained the same; he was still 6'3" tall and dark-skinned with shoulder-length, thick, red hair, the faded scar above his eyebrow. Yet he had changed, his right arm a canvas for numerous unrelated watercolor tattoos was a testament to that. Thoth was the one he could find fewer changes, if he didn't count the fact that they were all wearing modern clothing. Still standing at 5'11 his copper skin gleamed in the sun, and his lapis colored eyes had an intelligent gleam in them. 

Both of them looked haggard and their clothes were either ripped or dusted in sand, as though they had gotten in a fight with a sandstorm and lost.

I wanted to go back to bed and pretend this didn't happen, or better yet tell them to leave. Yet I couldn't find myself able to do that. 

I sighed, opened the front door, and headed to the kitchen " I need coffee before I can hear this" 

Kal, my German Shepard, eagerly awaited us in the kitchen. His sister, a corgi mix who had bonded with him in the shelter, sat in front of her food bowl impatiently waiting for breakfast.

" How many animals do you even have?" Seth questioned as he eyes the two dogs and the cat lounging about in the window. He stared at them for a moment before he decided to take a seat at the kitchen island.

I may admit that I have an unusual amount of animals, however I have the space and time for them so I didn't see what the issue was.

" I rescue them," I said, and placed two cups of coffee in front of them. " Don't tell me they intimidate you"

Seth only scoffed and reached down to pet Kal, as if to show he wouldn't let a bunch of animals scare him.

We fell into an awkward silence as I cooked breakfast, only the sounds of sizzling bacon and the dogs eating their kibble filling the silence. I wasn't quite ready to broach the subject with them and they seemed unsure how to start the conversation. It had been 2,000 years and I had no idea what changed, I didn't even think many of our kind were even left. I had been very wrong. 

"So, let's start at the beginning. My mother is running a cult?"


End file.
